I wish you a merry christmas
by Kamala1
Summary: Un petit Os pour clore les vacances de Noël: une Lily déprimée, un James amoureux et beaucoup de tendresse !


Une petite fic pour clore les vacances de Noël ! :D

DIsclaimer : rien n'est à moi, vous le savez !

Note : bonne lecture !

xxx

Il était connu que les repas de famille chez les Evans, spécialement le soir de Noël, étaient conviviaux, chaleureux, festifs… On pourrait leur attribuer tous les adjectifs qui font rêver, les rendant parfait, tout simplement.

Tout d'abord, la famille était nombreuse : il y avait tout d'abord les époux Rose et Charles Evans avec leurs filles, Pétunia et Lily. Ensuite venait la fratrie Evans : Eric Evans (le frère de Charles), sa femme, Mary Evans et leurs quatre enfants, Eustache, Arnold, Bégonia et Anémone. Puis Daisy Smith (sœur de Rose), son mari Jack et ses deux filles Dahlia et Poppy.

Outre le fait que toutes les filles portaient des noms de fleurs, la famille des Evans avait beaucoup d'originalité. Elle avait d'ailleurs un secret, un grand secret : même au sein de la famille, peu de personnes n'étaient au courant. Seuls Rose, Charles et leurs deux filles le connaissaient et ils faisaient tout pour le préserver : Lily Evans, leur plus jeune fille, était une sorcière.

Ils l'avaient découvert le jour des onze ans de la petite : un hibou avait frappé à la fenêtre (sous leurs regards éberlués) et était venu se poser devant la fillette, une lettre dans le bec. Cette dernière lui annonçait qu'elle avait été acceptée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcier. D'abord sceptiques, les parents de Lily s'étaient très vite aperçus que tout cela était vrai et au mois de septembre suivant, la petite fille avait pris le train pour rejoindre son école et son nouveau monde.

La vérité, c'était que Lily savait qu'elle était une sorcière bien avant ses onze ans : son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, le lui avait dit et même démontré. Depuis ce jour, elle avait attendu sa lettre avec impatience, sous le regard un peu inquiet de ses parents qui ne la croyaient pas.

La famille Evans était donc connue pour ses merveilleux repas de fête. Le réveillon de cette année-là promettait d'être aussi fabuleux que les précédents. La maison avait été entièrement décorée (autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur) avec beaucoup de goût, de fantaisie et un petit brin de folie. Il faut dire que Rose Evans aimait la perfection et que le regard des voisins se retourne vers elle, admiratif. Elle était d'ailleurs entrée en compétition avec Madame Carpenter qui habitait quelques maisons plus loin : chaque année, elles rivalisaient en luminosité, ingéniosité et imagination.

Cette année-là, la façade de la maison des Evans brillait de mille feux : de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la cheminée. Le jardin avait été transformé en jardin enchanté, comme si des milliers de bougies avaient été disséminés un peu partout, créant des formes, des reflets… Les murs de la maison étaient recouverts de branchages agrémentés de nœuds rouges et dorés, de boules de noël assorties.

L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi magique : un immense sapin multicolore et lumineux trônait au milieu de la salle à manger, les murs étaient aussi couverts de branchages ornés, des guirlandes lumineuses couraient au plafond et des bougies avaient été allumées un peu partout.

Cependant, Lily pensait qu'ils auraient pu faire mieux. En utilisant la magie, leur décor aurait pu être phénoménal. Les bougies auraient pu flotter dans les airs, des fées auraient pu se poser dans les buissons, il aurait même pu neiger des paillettes or et argent dans la maison… Mais elle était encore mineure, ce qui voulait dire qu'utiliser la magie dans le monde moldu (sans pouvoir magique) lui était interdit. De plus, personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle était sorcière : donc inutile de prendre de risque…

Elle observait les décorations en triturant sa baguette magique qui était dans sa poche. La maison était en effervescence : Rose Evans était dans la cuisine, finissant de préparer le repas, Charles Evans faisait les dernières retouches de la décoration extérieure et Pétunia… se préparait dans sa chambre depuis 3 heures de l'après-midi. Lily, elle, restait songeuse.

Ca n'avait pas toujours été le cas : longtemps, étant petite, elle avait été la plus enthousiaste de la maison. Elle sautillait sur place, frappait dans les mains, faisait trébucher ses parents et sa sœur en se précipitant pour les aider à décorer le sapin, retapissait les murs de la cuisine en aidant sa mère à préparer le repas…

Aujourd'hui, Lily n'était plus la même. Certes, elle avait grandi. Elle était à présent une belle jeune fille, presque une femme. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait changé : ses yeux couleur émeraude avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat, son visage autrefois si souriant s'était fermé. Elle avait sur son visage un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, surtout en période de Noël.

Ca faisait quelques mois qu'elle ne se sentait plus la même. Le monde de la magie connaissait une période noire. Un sorcier puissant semait la panique : empli de magie noire, il n'était presque plus un homme. Il menait une guerre sans merci contre les moldus, les né-moldus et ceux qui tentaient de les défendre, considérant que les sorciers de sang pur étaient des êtres supérieurs et qu'ils devaient « purifier la race ».

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer tout cela à une autre période noire de l'Histoire humaine, en Europe : ce moldu qui avait essayé d'exterminer les juifs, les tsiganes… Sûrement, à cette époque là, d'autres personnes avaient ressenti la même chose qu'elle : la peur pour leurs proches, celle qui s'accroche au ventre, qui ne nous donne plus goût à rien. Lily avait peur, mais pas pour elle.

Plusieurs de ses amies et amis avaient déjà perdu des proches. Au début de l'année, elle avait retrouvé Severina Davies effondrée dans le train : sa petite sœur, moldue, avait été attaquée avec un groupe d'élèves qui se rendaient à l'école du village. Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, Alice Brown avait appris le meurtre de ses parents…

Lily n'avait pas osé en parler à sa famille. Elle était si heureuse, leurs yeux pétillaient tellement de joie à l'approche de Noël. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leur faire part de ce qui se passait dans le monde de la magie. Et puis… Pétunia aurait encore une fois fait une crise d'angoisse, d'hystérie…

Lily avait en quelque sorte déjà perdu un proche : son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, s'était rangé du côté du seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais tout l'amenait à l'y croire : son comportement, son mode de pensée, ses fréquentations… Elle avait perdu un ami, un frère et ce qui la brisait c'est de penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il soit mort.

Même Potter… James… n'était plus le même. Au début de l'année, encore, il faisait encore ses blagues stupides avec son air suffisant. Ca la mettait hors d'elle ! A présent, elle se rendait compte qu'il faisait rire les gens et oublier les pensées douloureuses. Depuis quelques semaines, James ne riait plus, son sourire s'était effacé, laissant à la place un visage fermé et sombre. Même Sirius, son meilleur ami n'affichait plus son éternel air jovial et malicieux. Aujourd'hui, elle ferait tout pour leur donner une colle et voir leurs regards penauds, suppliants et en même temps goguenards lorsqu'ils lui diraient « Allez, sois sympa Lily ! C'était juste une blague, on voulait rire… ». Elle ferait tout pour qu'ils la mettent hors d'elle, qu'ils la fassent rire.

Oui, aussi étonnant que cela soit : James Potter lui manquait. C'est comme… si elle avait besoin de lui.

« - Lily ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Son père était en train de taper aux carreaux de la fenêtre de la salle à manger.

« - Pourrais-tu brancher la prise pour voir si ça marche ? »

Lily s'exécuta. Dehors, la façade s'illumina et elle entendit son père s'exclamer de joie. La jeune fille sortit pour voir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette année, ils s'étaient vraiment surpassés : les illuminations étaient magnifiques.

« - Qu'en penses-tu ma grande ? » Lui demanda son père.

« - On n'a jamais fait mieux, papa. »

Charles Evans n'avait jamais semblé aussi fier. Tout d'un coup, il fronça les sourcils et fixa quelque chose par-dessus la tête de Lily. Etonnée, celle-ci se retourna. Quelqu'un, sur le trottoir d'en face, les observait.

« - Ce n'est pas ton ami ? » lui demanda son père. « Tu sais le garçon avec qui tu jouais quand tu étais petite… »

Oui, c'était bien lui. Severus Rogue. Lily préféra ne pas dire à son père qu'il n'était plus son ami depuis qu'il l'avait traitée de « Sang de Bourbe » en cinquième année. Pour ne pas faire d'histoires, elle préféra traverser la rue et accorder deux mots à son ancien meilleur ami. Après tout, c'était Noël…

« - Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui demanda Lily, d'une voix assez basse car elle sentait bien que son père les observait.

Severus rosit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

« - Je voulais te parler, Lily… »

« - Tu as cinq minutes. » lui dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Severus leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle, avec cet air suppliant qu'il affichait depuis deux ans dès qu'il la regardait.

« - Ce n'est pas possible Lily. » dit-il, sa voix se transformant en un murmure. « On ne peut pas continuer à agir comme si on était deux étrangers. »

« - Mais on l'est, Severus. » lui répondit-elle fermement. « Pas seulement parce que tu m'as traité de ce nom ignoble il y a deux ans, mais parce que tu as choisi ta voie et que je ne suivrai pas la même. »

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Lily secoua la tête.

« - Rentre chez toi, Severus. » dit-elle d'une voix soudain douce, mêlée de tristesse. Elle lui montra la veste mince qu'il portait sur le dos. « Tu vas prendre froid. »

Puis elle fit demi-tour, au bord des larmes. Elle vit son père la regarder passer, surpris, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'inventer un nouveau mensonge. Elle préféra se réfugier dans la chambre pour respirer un grand coup… et se payer le luxe de pleurer un peu. Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un tapait aux carreaux de la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.

« - James ? Enfin… Potter ? »

En effet, le jeune homme était là, sur son balai, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui ouvre la fenêtre. Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans trop bien savoir pourquoi. Elle se dépêcha de le faire entrer préférant réduire les risques qu'un voisin l'aperçoive.

« - Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète et légèrement effrayée.

James la regarda, surpris. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Pourtant, il aurait pu s'en douter. Avec tous les drames qui se déroulaient en ce moment…

« - Tout va bien. » dit-il aussitôt.

« - Ta famille… »

« -… va bien. » lui assura-t-il.

Lily secoua la tête, perdue.

« Mais enfin, que fais-tu là ? »

« - Je suis venu là car _tu_ n'allais pas bien » lui dit-il.

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, James tenta de s'expliquer.

« - C'est Severina et Alice qui s'inquiètent. » lui-dit-il. « Elles ont reçu des lettres de ta part qui les interpellent. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Tu sembles bouleversée, Lily, voire même… dépressive. »

D'un coup Lily sentit la colère monter en elle.

« - Qui ne serait pas bouleversé ou triste ? Les parents d'Alice sont morts ! La petite sœur de Severina aussi ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter pour elle, et je m'inquiète d'ailleurs ! Pas une minute, pas une seconde, je ne pense pas à elles, j'en fais même des cauchemars la nuit, je… »

« - Elles vont bien Lily. » L'interrompit James. Lily se détourna de lui pour essuyer ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes. « Alice est avec Frank, dans sa famille. Je pense qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'elle a appris… »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle, même si elle la connaissait déjà (puisqu'Alice lui avait raconté dans une précédente lettre). Alice était amoureuse de Frank depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu… sur le quai 9 ¾ si elle ne se trompait pas…

« - Et Severina est avec toute sa famille et se prépare à fêter Noël. »

« - Moi aussi. » répondit Lily. « Je ne vois pas en quoi… »

James lui tendit des lettres. Lily fut surprise de constater que c'étaient celles qu'elle avait écrites elle-même à Alice et Severina.

« - Lis-les. » lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Lily, les sourcils froncés, lut ce qu'elle leur avait écrit. Elle leur demandait des nouvelles, leur donnait des mots réconfortants, parlait un peu des études…

« - Qu'il y a-t-il de si anormal dans mes lettres ? » lui demanda Lily, abasourdie.

« - Lis leurs lettres, Lily. »

Lily récupéra leurs lettres dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Dedans, ses deux amies lui racontaient ce qu'elles faisaient durant leurs vacances, la joie de voir leur famille (ou celle de leur ami, pour le cas d'Alice), les préparatifs de Noël, ce qu'elles espéraient avoir comme cadeaux, ou encore elles lui décrivaient le menu du réveillon.

« - Pas une seule fois, Lily, tu ne parles de toi, ou de ta famille… »

« - Que veux-tu que je leur dise, James ? Que je parle de mes parents à Alice qui vient de perdre les siens ? Ou de mes chamailleries avec ma sœur à Severina qui adorerait se disputer à nouveau avec la sienne ? Que veux-tu que je leur dise ? »

« - Que tu es heureuse, que tu prépares toi aussi le réveillon… »

Lily secoua la tête.

« - Ma famille est moldue, James, _moldue !_ J'ai peur tout le temps pour eux, et je ne peux même pas leur en parler car je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'ils vivent la même chose que moi ! Alors comment veux-tu que je me réjouisse pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que des cadeaux ou un repas de fête ? »

« - Car c'est Noël, Lily, tout simplement. A Noël, tout est magique, on oublie tout… »

Lily secoua la tête.

« -Tu ne me crois pas ? » demanda James. « Pourtant ces mots, c'est toi qui les disais. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu aimais tant Noël… »

« - Je n'y arriverai pas cette année, James. Je n'y crois plus. » avoua Lily.

« - Alice et Severina y arrivent bien, pourtant… »

« - Elles doivent être plus fortes que moi. »

James attrapa les mains de Lily et les serra doucement. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« - Noël, c'est le jour des miracles, Lily. »

Lily secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

« - Si, Lily, les miracles existent ! Surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui… » Insista James. « La preuve : depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler James ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Discrètement, James afficha un sourire victorieux. Lily se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient restés debout, face à face, depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« - C'est la première fois qu'on se parle. » constata-t-elle. « Enfin… qu'on a une réelle conversation. »

James sourit, visiblement ravi.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu sois venu ? Enfin, je veux dire… on ne se connaît à peine finalement. A part nos disputes incessantes, on n'a jamais été très proches. »

James, soudain mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux. Il cherchait visiblement ses mots pour s'expliquer. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage du dessous. Lily, inquiète, se leva par réflexe. Elle avait peur que quelqu'un découvre un jeune homme dans sa chambre, arrivé là par l'opération du Saint Esprit. James se leva à son tour.

« - Tu veux rester ? » demanda Lily contre toute attente. « Enfin, je veux dire, je suppose que tu as prévu quelque chose en famille… »

James secoua la tête.

« - Non, mes parents travaillent ce soir. On ne fête Noël que le 25. »

Lily sembla soulagée.

« - Alors, accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous ? »

« - Ce serait avec plaisir, Lily. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, face à face, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux… jusqu'au moment où Lily réalisa quelque chose.

« - Oh ! Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu descendes et passes par l'entrée, et que nous prétendions être surpris de se voir l'un l'autre… mes parents seront peut-être un peu moins soupçonneux... »

James acquiesça, prit son balai, et redescendit dans le jardin enneigé des Evans.

« - Cache le balai dans un buisson ! » lui fit Lily le plus discrètement possible depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

James s'exécuta puis disparut à l'angle de la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison des Evans. Lily commença à se précipiter hors de sa chambre et se rendit compte que son comportement pourrait paraître suspect. Elle descendit alors l'escalier comme si de rien n'était.

C'est Rose Evans qui ouvrit. Lily put entendre James se présenter poliment :

« - Bonjour Madame Evans, je suis James Potter, un ami de Lily Evans… »

Rose s'exclama ravie :

« - James Potter ? Mais oui ! Lily nous a tellement parlé de vous ! »

Lily se frappa le front, honteuse. Mais oui, combien de fois s'était-elle plainte de « ce Potter qui n'arrête pas de me harceler ! » ? Ca faisait beaucoup rire ses parents qui ne cessaient de la taquiner. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva dans l'entrée, sa mère se retourna vers elle avec un sourire malicieux :

« - Lily, c'est pour toi ! C'est ton ami – tu sais ? – James Potter… »

Et elle s'en alla dans la cuisine, la laissant seule avec James. Elle soupçonnait sa mère d'être allée se cacher pour pouvoir rire à son aise… Réprimant un soupir exaspéré, elle se tourna vers son ami.

« - Entre James. »

Lui aussi avait un sourire un coin.

« - Alors, comme ça, tu leur as beaucoup parlé de moi ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut assis sur le canapé du salon.

Lily lui lança un regard furibond et il éclata de rire. Puis il leva les yeux pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« - Sympa la déco ! » fit-il avec un sifflement admiratif.

« - Mes parents y mettent beaucoup du leur chaque année, ça leur tient vraiment à cœur. » lui expliqua Lily. Puis, avec une petite moue : « Cependant, avec la magie, je trouve que ça aurait été encore plus spectaculaire… »

« - C'est déjà très bien comme ça ! » lui assura James.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Lily se sentit à nouveau rougir sans trop bien savoir pourquoi. A ce moment-là, Rose Evans entra avec un plateau rempli de tasses fumantes.

« - Voulez-vous du chocolat chaud ? »

Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent avec plaisir. Quelques instants plus tard, les cousins de Lily commencèrent à arriver. Eustache et Arnold (l'âge de Lily et 16 ans), les deux seuls garçons de la famille (et les plus taquins) ne purent s'empêcher d'arborer des mines facétieuses quand Lily leur présenta James.

« - James ? James Potter ? »

« - LE James Potter ? »

« - Nooooooon ! C'est pas possiiiiiiiiible ! »

James se tourna vers Lily en haussant un sourcil.

« - Je suppose que tu leur as beaucoup parlé de moi. »

« - Hélas, je le crains. » Répondit Lily en serrant les dents.

Bégonia et Anémone, leurs deux sœurs (quatorze et douze ans), le regardaient avec un vif intérêt tandis que Poppy et Dalhia, les deux autres cousines, affichaient un regard attendri qui exaspéra Lily. Pétunia, qui venait de les rejoindre, préféra rester à l'écart, dédaignant James (qui était du même monde que Lily) pour s'adresser à Dahlia, qui avait son âge et lui parler de son fiancé, Vernon Dursley. Poppy, qui avait le même âge que Lily et James, s'approcha d'eux en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Toujours aussi charmante, ta sœur, Lily ! »

Lily préféra hausser les épaules et changer de conversation. Parler de sa sœur, surtout en présence de James, la mettait assez mal à l'aise.

Au final, cette soirée de réveillon fut de loin la meilleure que Lily avait passée. James avait même apporté un cadeau à Lily (une vieille édition d' « Orgueil et Préjugés », le livre préféré de Lily).

« - Comment sais-tu que c'est mon préféré ? »

James lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et Lily s'excusa de ne pas lui en avoir offert un.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je viendrais ! » lui répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

« - Dès que possible, je t'en offrirai un, pour me rattraper ! » affirma-t-elle.

Le repas fut délicieux, comme chaque année. Rose Evans en faisait toujours un peu trop, donc il n'y eut aucun problème pour que James partage le couvert avec eux. Celui-ci se perdit en compliments à propos des dons de cordon bleu de Madame Evans et Lily finit par éclater de rire, suivie par ses cousins. La soirée se finit par une partie de tarot agrémentée de taquineries à propos d'Anémone qui avait son premier petit copain, de la future fiancée d'Eustache (Emma) et du caractère de cochon de Pétunia.

Ce fut alors l'heure de se quitter. Lily accompagna James dehors (officiellement pour lui dire au revoir, officieusement pour l'aider à récupérer son balai discrètement).

« - Merci Lily pour cette soirée, c'était super ! Tes cousins sont géniaux ! »

Lily sourit puis secoua la tête.

« - Non, merci à toi James ! »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pour m'avoir rendu le sourire, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, encore moins de me remonter le moral. Après toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire ces dernières années… »

« - Je pense qu'elles étaient méritées. » lui répondit James en regardant ses chaussures.

Lily secoua la tête.

« - Je pense surtout que je ne te connaissais pas, et aussi que j'ai été injuste. Si j'avais un peu cherché à te connaître, je me serais bien aperçue de qui tu étais réellement. »

Les joues de James étaient roses. Peut-être à cause du froid… ou d'autre chose.

« - Lily. » dit soudainement James. « Si je suis venue ce soir c'est que j'étais inquiet. Ces derniers mois, tu ne semblais pas bien et quand j'ai reçu ces lettres de tes amies je… »

« - Je le sais déjà, James. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé… »

« - Si je l'étais ! Enfin je veux dire… »

James se gratta la tête, ses joues rosissant de plus en plus. C'est alors que Lily sut ce qu'il allait dire. En fait, elle l'avait toujours su. Et ce soir, s'il le lui disait, elle sait aussi qu'elle le croirait.

« - Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Lily » avoua-t-il.

Il semblait tout gêné et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Lily ne put s'empêcher de fondre et l'embrassa sur la joue. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et cette fois-ci, rien ne les arrêta. Leurs bouches se touchèrent, leurs mains se lièrent. Leur premier baiser fut chaste et timide, tendre aussi.

« - Tu serais d'accord pour venir passer le nouvel an chez moi ? » demanda James, souriant timidement.

« - Bien sûr James. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.


End file.
